Archer
Archer was a British member of Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Biography He appears in the mission "Loose Ends" as part of Sniper Team One, wearing a ghillie suit and providing over watch for the strike team ("Roach" and "Ghost"). He and his partner Toad provide very critical help during the take down and defense of Vladimir Makarov's safe house, providing sniper support and taking out two armored trucks that were escaping from Makarov's safe house with Javelin missiles. Archer possibly survived the events of Modern Warfare 2, since he was at a far distance from the close quarter battles that occurred at Makarov's safe house. Archer and Toad may still be alive and avoided Shepherd's men when Captain Price attempted to alert Task Force 141 of Shepherd's betrayal over the radio, if the player returns to the hilltop once they've grabbed the DSM Archer and Toad have disappeared, but this is because Archer relocates during the firefight for a better view. Where he relocates to is unknown. It's possible that Archer, with Toad, was killed by Shadow Company, with evidence below. Trivia * Archer may have been killed by Shadow Company soldiers - if the player listens to the Shadow Company radio chatter during Loose Ends near the end of the level, "Gold Eagle on the ground, we have snipers on thermal" is heard, which could possibly refer to Archer and Toad. However, there is no way of knowing that they were actually caught. However, they were possibly killed, because later, Price consisted himsef and Soap the only persons that survived to know about Shepherds betrayal. If Archer and Toad had survived and escaped they would have managed to make a contact with Price. * Another audible portion of the Shadow Company radio conversation is, "Watch for Snipers" and, "Sniper's status unknown", which could mean that Archer and/or Toad escaped, but once again, there is no way of knowing exactly what was meant by the above comments. * He relocates once the DSM downloads 1000 files. *Archer is voiced by Todd Alderman, the voice actor for Cpt. Bell in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. * It is possible to kill both Archer and Toad in the beginning of "Loose Ends". The player can cook a fragmentation grenade and throw it near both of them and, if timed correctly, one of them will pick it up in an attempt to safely throw it away and will subsequently kill them both if the grenade explodes in one of their hands. Therefore, this is will not count as friendly fire if either Archer or Toad picks it up before the grenade explodes. Using a Claymore and shooting it is also known to work. However, this will not affect the level as the player will still hear Archer through the radio, and Sniper Team One will still provide sniper support. *Killing the snipers allows the player to pick up Archer's M14 EBR. * When several enemy soldiers attempt to escape via jeep, Archer and/or Toad launch two Javelin missiles at them, despite clearly not having a Javelin missile launcher on them as seen by the player at the start of the level. On top of this, the two Javelin missiles are fired in relatively quick succession, meaning that Archer and Toad either had one launcher each or reloaded a single launcher extremely quickly. * His accent suggests he's from Essex, a south-eastern county in the United Kingdom. * The role Archer and Toad play in Loose Ends seems to be very similar to that of Sniper Team Two in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Sniper Team Two gave sniper support to Captain Price and the rest of his men in the campaign mission "All In". Like Smith and Scully, Toad's and Archer's fates are unknown. They either successfully evaded Shadow Company or were captured or killed by them. *They also play a similar role to Mac's in the level "Heat". Both provide reconnaissance and inform the team and the player of incoming enemies. * Though Archer uses an M14 EBR, the sound when Archer takes a shot is that of an Intervention. This is probably because an M14 EBR shot is not as audible as an Intervention. *Archer, Toad, Price and MacTavish are the only Task Force 141 members known to have used a ghillie suit *Both Archer and Toad share the same character model as Captain MacMillan in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and both games' multiplayer Sniper characters. *Strangely, Archer and Toad have the ability to shoot enemies inside the estate, even though there are walls and other objects blocking the view of the inside. Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2